Harry Potter the Dark Prince
by DarkPotter998
Summary: Harry Potter's journey from 5 year old kid to Dark Prince of the Wizarding World. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter the Dark Prince

This story will begin when Harry Potter was about 5 years old and will go through is 7 years of Hogwarts and beyond. This is a Dark Harry Story. Will contain lemon in later chapters; so don't read if you don't like that stuff. There are going to be small changes to his backround. Instead of London, he lives in New York. Instead of Kings Cross Station, he goes to Grand Central Station. His time at school will not really follow the canon, except for the major things, like sorcerers stone, basilisk, Sirius, TriWizard Tournament, and all of thats stuff. But there will also be some major changes. This is going to be a Harry + Original Character fanfic. So without further ado, here is the story.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters… unfortunately

* * *

Chapter one: Young Potter

I must be special to have these weird powers… But what kind of special am I? This is what 5 year old Harry Potter thought as his Cousin Dudley chased him throughout the house, after Harry broke his TV.

"I'll get you, you skinny little weirdo!" wheezed Dudley.

"How will you get me if you are to fat to move your legs?" said Harry as he jogged easily in front of his Cousin.

Dudley was about to retort, but then he stopped, with a evil smirk on his face. Vernon Dursley was standing right in front of Harry.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Harry broke my television, Daddy!"

"What! How did he do that?"

"I don't know. He just looked at it and it flew out the window!"

Harry waited as his Uncles face turned as pale as ghosts, then the inevitable maroon tinge that characterized Uncle Vernon's entire existence appeared and he said loudly, "Dudley, go see your mother in the garden." As Dudley ran off, Vernon turned his apoplectic gaze upon Harry. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I-I-

"What-the-Hell-did-you-do-you-fuck-ing-freak?" said Vernon, punctuating each word with a blow to Harry's face.

"I don't know what happened, sir?" said Harry crying and sniveling.

"Ever since your parents died, you have disgraced this house with your-your… With this FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

With those last two words, Vernon slammed his fist into Harry's gut, and then walked away.

Harry crawled back to his cupboard under the stairs. His beatings were a regular occurrence since he was 3 years old. Ever since that first time when he destroyed Dudley's big wheel after he was taunted. Then that time he caused Vernon to fly backwards into the wall during one of his regular beatings. By now, Vernon was extremely afraid of Harry, and from that fear he beat Harry to establish his dominance.

Harry locked his cupboard door and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, at about 6:00, Harry went outside and whistled 3 times. The Dursleys would have screamed if they saw what happened next. A giant snake, about 12 feet long, slithered up to Harry. The snake was black, with light brown spots on its back, and tan on its belly. Harry did not show any kinds of fear, as the snake came ever closer, then nuzzling its small triangular head into Harry's arm.

**How are you, Evony? **Asked Harry with a hiss and a snarl.

**I am fine Ssssivilus. However I can see that the large one has beaten you again. **

Harry, responding to his pet name said, **yes… but I can take it a little longer. As soon as the plan is finished, we can get out of here and live on our own. **

**Ah, but Ssssivilus, you must learn to further control your powers first. We shall do our usual training session this morning. Are you sure that there are enough sleeping pills in your families beverages?**

**Yes, they should be out until late in the afternoon. **

**Good, let us begin. **

Harry's training session began with a run around the block a few times, equaling about a mile and a half. He then did strength preparation, 100 pushups, sit-ups, and 20 pull-ups. Now to most 5 year olds, this would be way too much, but Harry had been training since he was 2 years old, when he first met Evony. He also was more in tune with his magical core than almost any other young wizard, and could infuse his muscles with magic when he got tired. Harry himself did not know this, but he did know he could do more than any other kid in the neighborhood when it came to physical strength.

Harry then did a large variation of magical training- levitating chairs, setting hedges on fire, and then dousing them out, breaking vases, then repairing them, and shooting bursts of magic to stun small animals. At about noon, he went inside and made a sandwich. After lunch he practiced magic more, then finished his training with a 5 mile run. He had done all of this for almost every day since he turned 5.

You have done well, Ssssivilus. We are ready to execute the plan. You will leave this house tomorrow morning at 4:00. Bring nothing except a backpack and all the money in the house. We will not need any thing else; for we will get everything we need when we are on the road.

Evony, you have been my best friend in this godforsaken place. Thank you for staying with me these few years. Pretty soon it will be just the two of us.

* * *

The next morning, Harry got up at 3:00 AM. He went up stairs and magically bound his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. They would not be able to get up until Harry was long gone. He took a shower, and then he went into his parents dresser, where he knew that his parents kept their money and stole all of it, about $4500 total. He grabbed his Cousin Dudley's backpack then went outside to call Evony. Harry had massive intelligence. He had never taken an IQ test, but if he had, he would have scored around 180. He had been sneaking in the living room to watch the news for the last 4 years. He had memorized all of the stock changes and made a graph in his head. He knew exactly which stocks to invest in, and within 5 years, he figured out he could turn that $4500 into about $200,000. Until then, he planned to get everything he needed with magic.

**Evony! Where are you? I am ready.**

**I am here Sivillus. Now, first change your appearance like we have been practicing.**

Harry concentrated, then there was a small pop, and a middle aged man appeared where Harry had been standing. He had black hair like his younger self had, and he also had those bright green eyes. But his lightning bolt scar was no longer there. He was now as inconspicuous as anyone.

**Very good Sivillus. We are ready to leave let us go to the bank and deposit some of the money. We will use the rest to buy a computer, where we will invest in those steaks you were talking about.**

Harry suppressed a laugh. **Stocks, my friend. Not steaks, stocks.**

* * *

In case you haven't figured it out yet,

This is talking to snakes This is thinking

"and this is talking"

I will be able to update a lot these few weeks. So stay posted and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to you that reviewed. To answer your question, DreamWeaver, Evony is a snake, so naturally Harry can talk to it. So if Harry can talk to it, then Evony knows everything Harry knows, including stocks.

I would be happy to answer any other questions that my readers have. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: On the Run

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Harry. Happy birthday to me," sang Harry glumly.

To those who did not know Harry Potter, they would find it weird that he was singing Happy Birthday to himself, but this was the first birthday party he ever had. It was just him and his snake and best friend Evony, sitting around a birthday cake (that he had stolen) celebrating his 6th birthday.

**Why are you so sad, Ssssivilus?**

**Well, we've been away from home for 5 months, and 4 ½ of those 5 have been on the run from the Police. Meanwhile, I'm here in the middle of an empty café, singing Happy Birthday to myself like a fucking lunatic, while you are transfigured into a human like me. Do you not see why I wouldn't be sad? **

**Ah Ssssivilus, you are too young to be going through so much pain and sorrow. We will live like this until you have enough money to buy a house and get a job, but you must be strong until you do so. You have just ten years-**

Their conversation was interrupted when someone entered through the café door. It was an oddly dressed woman- she had on a dark black dress or robe of some sorts, and she had a wild look in her eyes that Harry knew belonged to a criminal.

To his surprise, the woman looked straight at him. "I see through your disguise, Potter. My Lord would very much like to see you." She then pulled out a stick of wood, and pointed it at him.

Harry acted faster than the eye could see. He darkened all of the lights with a wave of his hand, then he concentrated, and with a soft twang, the woman's stick flew out of her hands. Harry then thought of a hide out in an alleyway, and then he was there.

Before he left, however, he heard the woman screaming, "No one gets away from Bellatrix Lestrange! Even if it is Harry fucking Potter!"

When Harry and Evony arrive at their hideout, Harry gave a scream of pain. His left pinky was gone. He did not know that he had done a piece of magic that most 17 year olds had trouble doing, and he also didn't know that he had just splinched himself. As he gasped in pain, he saw Evony turn back to normal, and with an odd tingling sensation, he knew he was turning back to normal as well.

**You have grown, Ssssivilus. Before you could not do all of these things. **

**I know, Evony. I am scared of that woman, and I don't know what she was talking about. Who was her Lord? Why did she want me? And what the hell was that stick of wood? **

Evony was quiet. He looked at Harry with his wise black eyes, and for a second, it looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't.

**Evony… Do you know what that lady meant, or what was her name, Bellatrix meant?**

Evony was still silent.

Evony! You've never kept any secrets from me, and I've never kept secrets from you. Now tell me what Bellatrix meant!

**You are too young. The knowledge would haunt you for a long time. I don't want to see you go through more pain.**

Harry was silent for a moment, then he said, **if you believe it is best, then I will not question you further. I- Wait, someone's coming.**

Indeed, someone was coming. He was a rather large figure, about 8 feet tall. Harry tried to run, but the pain in his hand and the fact that he was magically exhausted meant that he couldn't find the power.

As the figure came into view, Harry saw that he had wild and knotted hair, reaching down to his elbows, and a huge beard. His hair was so vast that Harry could not see his face, only his eyes. Eyes that were watery and looked like they were about to cry.

"Harry… Is that you?" said the wild figure.

The figure sparked something in Harry's memories. A flying motorcycle, the figures dirty hairy face, cradle as he was set down on the Dursley's door, and the hairy man crying as he walked away. All of it came into one word.

"H-H-Hagrid?"

The figure gave a gasp of surprise. "How do you know my name, Harry."

"How do you know mine?" said Harry, still suspicious.

The figure (who Harry knows now is Hagrid) thought for a second, then said, "I knew your parents, and I knew you when you were just a baby. What is that snake doing here?"

"The snake is my friend," said Harry in a challenging voice, much to the surprise of Hagrid.

"I've got to take you back to your Aunt and Uncle's house, so-

"NO! Do not take me back there! I refuse to go there!"

"But Dumbledore said-"

"I don't give a fuck what this Dumbledore said, I don't even know him!" Harry then grabbed on to Evony, and concentrated with all his might, then he turned into the thirty old man, and Evony turned into a sixty year old man, that looked like he could be Harry's father.

Hagrid looked flabbergasted. "H-Harry-

But Harry didn't give Hagrid a chance to speak. He made Hagrid sleep, and then got ready to do something he never did before. Wipe his memories.

Wait, Ssssivilus. Evony's voice surprised Harry, because he had been silent the entire time Hagrid was there. Do not try it Ssssivilus. He is a friend, and I do not want you to destroy his brain if you try to wipe his memories.

As you wish Evony. The pair walked away from the unconscious body of Hagrid, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke in a hotel room. It had taken all of his remaining power to "persuade" someone into giving it up, but he knew that he and Evony could not go to their hideout. It had been compromised. Soon, Hagrid, Bellatrix Lestrange, and this Dumbledore person would be searching all over New York for him. In the next bed, heard Evony (still in old man form) waking up.

Evony looked at Harry. Harry looked at Evony. Evony gave a yawn, then said, I will tell you everything. I will tell you why Bellatrix was after you, why Hagrid knows you, and why Dumbledore sent him. And I will tell you about the one you don't remember, the Dark Lord, Voldemort. It will be a long tale, and after it, I will ask you a question. One that will change your life, and I will go along with you, whatever you decide.

Harry nodded and then said, tell me the story.

It all started about 25 years ago. Lord Voldemort was a man of extreme power, and was as cruel and heartless as any man who ever lived. Some called him the Anti-Christ. Some went as far as to call him the Devil himself. But Dumbledore knew, he was just an evil man. Voldemort climbed to power with the help of his servants, the Death Eaters. Voldemort and his followers pillaged and destroyed everyone in their path.

He killed innocent children, adults, and women. The only man he feared was Dumbledore, the only man whose magic surpassed Voldemorts. For 20 years he completely destroyed the Wizarding world, as well as the Muggle world.

What is the Muggle world?

Muggles are people who do not have magic. Yes, it is magic you can do, said Evony in response to Harry's questioning look.

Voldemort was a man who no one could stop. Wizard or Muggle, no one could stand against him. Then, 5 years ago when you were just 1 year old, for reasons known only to Voldemort himself, though I suspect that Dumbledore might know, he attacked you and your parents. Your parents were Wizards, Harry. Voldemort killed your father, and then went to kill you. He was going to leave your mother alone, but your mother=

My mother sacrificed herself for me.

You are correct. When your mother gave up her life, it created some extreme protection. When Voldemort moved to kill you, he was unable to. The curse he used, called Avada Kedavra, rebounded upon himself. Voldemort was reduced to a spirit. He is still very much alive, but he has no body, and no power. You were still alive, with only a lightning bolt scar to prove that he was ever there.

By the end of this narrative, Harry was close to tears. How do you know all of this, Evony?

I was sent by your godfather to watch over you.

Who is my godfather?

His name is Sirius Black. He was convicted of being a spy for Voldemort, but he was falsely accused. The real spy was a man named Peter Pettigrew. When you are old enough, we will travel to Azkaban to free him. But first you need to get a wand, learn many spells, and grow until you are strong enough for the horrors that guard Azkaban.

What was the question that you were going to ask me?

The question is if you want to return to the Dursleys or not.

Definitely not.

Wait. Do not decide too hastily. If you do not return, then your mothers protection will fade, but if you do, you won't have enough time to train and save your godfather.

Harry weighed his options. If he did not go to the Dursleys, then he would have a much higher chance of getting killed. However, if he did return, he would be beaten more and have no time to save his godfather. It was a no-brainer for him.

I want to stay and learn. I want to save my godfather.

Alright. What we are going to do is go to Diagon Alley. It is in London, but I know an easy shortcut. We are going to go to Boston. Harry looked skeptical. Well, not exactly Boston, but a city less than 50 miles away, called Foxboro. There is a special entrance in Gillette Stadium.

You mean where the New England Patriots play?

The very same. When we get to Diagon Alley, we will go to Ollivander. Ollivander is a wandmaker, the very best wandmaker in Britain. We will also get all the Wizarding textbooks and books of spells we can find. We will then sneak on the Hogwarts Express, which takes you to a school, called Hogwarts. We will live in the Forbidden Forest until you are 11 years old. We will be training all of that time, until you know as much as Dumbledore himself, and more. Are you ready for all of these challenges?

I am, Evony.

Good, now let us grow stronger than any Wizard that ever lived!

* * *

Remember peoples.

This is Parsletongue

_This is thinking_

"This is talking"

and for later chapters. This is a spell

Please review! I should have the next chapter up by Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who reviewed. To those and read but didn't, screw you! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Is this really necessary?**

**Not really Evony, but I've never seen a live football game.**

Harry and Evony were at Gillette Stadium, home of the New England Patriots. It was only a Preseason football game, but still Harry was fascinated.

**Ssssivilus, we really need to get going to the Alley. **

**Just wait, Evony, the Patriots are going for it on 4****th**** and long. "**Wait…Wait… YES!!! Touchdown Patriots!" **Did you see that, Evony? Tom Brady is the greatest quarterback who ever lived, and Randy Moss might be the best receiver too!**

**That's because they are wizards.**

**WHAT?**

**A lot of American Wizards go into football if they can't make it in Quidditch. **

**What the Hell is Quidditch?**

**I didn't tell you? It's a sport played on broomsticks. There are too many details to explain to you right now but basically there are 3 goals, and the Keeper, who defends them. There are three people on brooms trying to score goals with a single ball called the Quaffle. Then there are 2 beaters, who hit Bludgers, which are balls that are flying around hitting anything in sight, at people. **

**What else, Evony?**

**Then there's the Seeker, who flies around and catches the Golden Snitch. Whoever catches the Snitch first gets 150 points and wins the game.**

**That's fascinating, but I still like football more… The game's over, Patriots 38 Colts 27. Lets go to that place you mentioned, you know, how to get to Diagon Alley. **

**Ok, lets go to the bathroom.**

**But I don't need to go!**

**That's where the entrance is dimwit. We have to flush ourselves down the toilet, and we appear in Tom's Tavern, the entrance to Diagon Alley. **

* * *

1 hour later….

_That toilet was disgusting. I wish there was another way to get here._

"Hello sir, what may I get you?" said who must be Tom.

"Nothing sir. I just need to know how to get to Diagon Alley. It's my first time I've been here."

"No problem sir. May I ask you your name?"

Harry thought fast, and came up with the only name he could think of. "Barack Obama."

"Hmm. I've heard that name somewhere… Well, no matter. Just go into that room and tap on the bricks in this order." Tom handed Harry a sheet of paper.

"Thank you Tom."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Obama."

As soon as Harry made into the doorway, and made sure that Tom couldn't hear him, he burst out laughing. _He really thought I had the same name as the President. It's a good thing I'm in London! That would have never worked if I were still in the States._

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the most awe-inspiring thing he had ever seen in his life. Shops upon shops were there. Shops for robes, cauldrons, pets, and even a magical pawnshop. As he stared around taking it all in, he heard two gossipy Witches talking.

"You know they say that Harry Potter ran away from his Aunt and Uncles house."

"Really, how do you know?"

"Well I'm friends with Lucius Malfoy, who heard it from Minister Fudge, who heard it from Dumbledore, who was told by Hagrid that Harry Potter had knocked that giant oaf out cold!"

"That's impossible! Young Potter could only be 5 years old!"

Harry rushed on so he couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. _The Wizarding World knows I'm out! That means I have to be more careful. _Harry's thoughts were broken by the sound of Evony bending down to speak to him.

**We must go to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. **

**But how will I be able to reveal my true identity without being found out.**

**The goblins won't care who you are, as long as you have a vault, and believe me, your parents left you a good sized fortune.**

**Then lets go to the bank, my friend. **

* * *

"What's your name," asked a mean looking goblin.

Harry (who had transformed back into his 6 year old self) replied, "Harry Potter."

The goblin looked at him strangely, but only said, "Take this key, and Griphook will take you down to your vault."

"Thank you sir."

Harry went to another goblin that was waiting for him. Without a word, Griphook led him to a doorway. They went into a mining cart, and Griphook said, "Buckle up, young Harry." Harry barely had time to respond, then Griphook snapped his fingers, and the cart sped down the track.

Harry was scared at first, but after several seconds of face numbing speed, he gave a shout. "WHOO HOO! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Griphook looked surprised at first, then amused. After about a minute in the cart, the slid to a stop. Harry felt a little sad at first, then excited to see what was going to happen. They went to a vault and Griphook took out a key identical to Harry's. "Put your key in the lock, then turn on three… That's good. Now 1, 2, 3!"

Goblin and Child both turned their key at the same time. The door started making clicking and thunking noises, and then the door opened. Harry let out a gasp. There were mountains of gold almost as tall as Hagrid. Mounds of silver that would have crushed the entire New England Patriots football team. And piles of copper that made pennies look like cheap brown pieces of dirt. The shelves were filled with jewelry. One that was particularly astounding was a brass tiara. It was the tiara that Harry picked up first, and it changed shape in his hand, and turned into a fine watch.

"Aahh. I see that Ravenclaw's Diadem likes you."

Harry had already been given a lesson on the school houses beforehand, but he never heard of anything of a diadem. "What is Ravenclaw's Diadem?"

The goblin looked at Harry for a moment, then said, "Ravenclaw's Diadem was said to grant wisdom upon the beholder, but it is only supposed to work with Ravenclaw's heirs."

"So that must mean… I'm the heir of Ravenclaw. Harry was deep in thought as he put a few handfuls of gold, silver, and copper in a little brown bag. Already he could feel an intelligence boost that was definitely radiating from the silver watch on his hand. He could understand the world better now. Instead of seeing, he was processing all the information that he saw, and developing conclusions on what he saw.

After thanking Griphook, he walked out of the bank in a daze. He transformed back into a middle age man, then whistled 3 times. Evony slithered out of the bushes, right in front of Harry. Harry then transformed Evony into the old man.

**Evony, I have to talk to you. Did you know that I am the heir of Ravenclaw?**

Evony looked deep in thought, then said,** Let us go to that ice cream parlor we saw. We can talk more privately there.**

Once they were sitting on a picnic table outside of the parlor, Evony started to talk. **I had no idea that you were the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. However, I know for a fact that you are also the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Also, you are a Parslemouth, one of the defining characteristics of Salazar Slytherin. For you to be descendants of three of the four founders is astounding.**

**How do you know that I was a descendant of Gryffindor?**

**I heard Sirius and Dumbledore talking about it. However, that is not the point here. You already had extremely high intelligence. That coupled with Ravenclaws Diadem puts you above the smartest Muggles who ever lived, maybe even smarter than Dumbledore. We will have plenty of time to discuss this when we are training in the forest. But one thing that we know for certain is that when you leave the forest, you will be just as strong as Dumbledore. Now let us go to Ollivander. I will wait for you outside as I did when you were in Gringotts. **

* * *

"Mr. Ollivander, are you there?" Harry was inside a stuffy room filled with hundreds of shelves and thousands of small rectangular boxes. Harry had made himself look like an 11 year old, and was going under the identity of Jonathan Hornbeam. "Mr. Ollivander?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Wait a second, I'm finishing a custom order."

Harry waited a few minutes, examining the shop with his new vision. He realized that some of the wands in their boxes were brand new, from the design of the box itself. However, some of the wands had been there since the founders themselves were children. There were very few like this, but it astounded Harry that some of those wands waited a millennia to be chosen.

Harry was so deep in thought he didn't notice the door on the other side of the room open. "How could I help you, young sir?"

Harry's thoughts were immediately broken, but he replied, "I would like a wand."

"Ah, yes. Your mother's wand was one perfect for charms- it was willow with unicorn hair, I recall. Yes, and your father's wand was mahogany with dragon heartstring, good wand for transfiguration. It seems that you are using that quality right now, Mr. Potter."

"How did you-

"Young Harry, I've been around wands for about 85 years, and I have learned how to sense lots of different enchantments. No matter, let us find you a wand!"

Ollivander grabbed a box off the shelf. "This one might complement your qualities. It seems you have a knack for transfiguration. Wave this and see if you feel something magical."

Harry picked up the wand that Ollivander held up. He saw it was ebony wood with a dragon heartstring. However, before he even had a chance to wave it, Ollivander picked the wand from his hand.

"That's not right… Try this one."

And so it went on. Harry kept trying wands, while Ollivander kept pulling them back. For an hour and a half this went on. The pile of boxes kept piling up. Finally Ollivander said, "It looks like no wand in this shop will fit you… Unless… Follow me!"

Ollivander led Harry into the back room. The old wandmaker waved his wand at one of the walls, and it disappeared. Inside was a small shelf with five wands on it. One was made of holly, one made of maple, one made of cherry, and two were white and made of… he had no idea.

Ollivander brought Harry to the wands and said, "Try this one… That's not right, how about this one… No, this one might work…It can't be… hmm, try these two." Ollivander was pointing at the two white ones.

Harry looked at Ollivander skeptically. "You want me to use both of them, Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes. The man who last these wands used them together, rather like an assassin with two long knives. Try them."

Harry picked them up and immediately warmth spread through his entire body. Ollivander looked dumbstruck. "Of all the wands in this shop, you were chosen by the wands that I thought would never leave."

Harry looked confused, but then he started admiring the two white wands in his hands.

Ollivander spoke again. "Take a look, Harry. Helga Hufflepuff used the wand made of maple. Godric Gryffindor used the one made of holly, and Rowena Ravenclaw used the one made of cherry. Those last two were used by-

"Salazar Slytherin."

"You are correct. Those four wands were left to my ancestors when the Founders died. They have been past down generation-to-generation, waiting to be chosen. Now Slytherin's wand has chosen a mere 6-year-old boy! I expect great things from you, Harry Potter, great things!"

"What are the wands made of."

Ollivander was silent for a second. Then he said, "Dragon fang with a core of Basilisk venom."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

"You are most welcome, my dear boy."

* * *

**Evony! Come out! I have my wands!**

The thick black snake slithered on towards Harry, then transformed into the old man, courtesy of Harry. **What do you mean wands? Why not just one?**

**Have a look for your self. **Harry pulled out the wands and showed them to Evony, who gasped.

**M-m-master. **He said in a very small voice.

**What do you mean, Evony?**

**Those wands belonged to my former master, Salazar Slytherin.**

**You were the servant of Slytherin?**

**No, we were best friends, but I liked calling him master, because it was he that hatched me.**

Harry was dumbstruck. He had so many ties to the Founders. Descendant to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and quite possibly, Slytherin. Owner of Ravenclaws Diadem, and the wands of Salazar Slytherin, and he was best friends with a snake that had been friends with Slytherin.

**Let us go to the Leaky Tavern, Ssssivilus. We need to wait here until September 1****st****, that is when the train leaves for Hogwarts. In the mean time, we will get some spell books. Disguise yourself as a middle-aged-man again. **

* * *

After two hours of shopping, Harry was satisfied. He had bought the Standard Book of Spells Grades 1-7, A History of Magic, 100,000 Spells of the Arte of Defense, and Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, 10,000 Spells and Recipes. Now all Harry needed to do was wait for September 1st to come.

* * *

The Next Chapter will be year 1 of Harry's stay in the Forbidden Forest

Okay Reader Peoples! I'm going to do a poll to see who Harry falls in love with, beginning with chapter 8.

Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange

Daughter of Sirius Black

Daughter of Severus Snape

Tonks's Sister

Daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

I am eagerly awaiting your votes. Whichever candidate has the highest votes at the end of chapter 6, will be Harry's love!


	4. Chapter 4

OK Reader Peoples! I have Bellatrix's Daughter and Sirius's Daughter tied for first place, and then Draco's sister following them. Keep the votes coming!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Forbidden Forest, Year 1

Evony, when you told me I would be taking a train to Hogwarts, you never said it would take 15 hours to get here.

Sorry Ssssivilus, but I've never actually been on the train.

But you must have heard something about it, I mean, Dumbledore or Sirius could have said something!

But they didn't, my dear hatchling.

Harry and Evony had bickered a lot on the Hogwarts Express, but they harbored no bad feelings. The verbal sparring between the pair was just a way to pass the time.

**Ok, Ssssivilus. We must make a plan. You are going to spend the next 4 years of your life in the Forbidden Forest. On the 5****th**** year, you are going to rescue Sirius. That means you will have to learn, memorize, and practice all the spells in those books. The Standard Book of Spells series has about 35,000 spells in it. That with the 110,000 spells in the other two books, you've got 145,000 spells to learn in the span of 4 and a half years. That's about 32000 spells a year. **

**You know Evony, I've never** **really thought of the sheer amount of spells I would have to learn. Thanks** **for completely breaking my confidence.**

**I just want you to understand what you are undertaking. You have to learn and memorize at least 75 spells a day. That should take about 8 hours, plus another 6 hours to practice them. Then another 2 hours for practical testing. I will teach you a handy spell that makes your body need only 3 hours of sleep to function, but you will still be tired most of the time. **

Evony led Harry to a cave that was on the northwest side of the Forest. After Harry converted it into a somewhat comfortable study area, they were ready to begin. Harry hardly new how to start, but Evony slithered over to the Standard Book of Spells, Year 1.

**I expect you to memorize this within the next month. **Without another word, Evony slithered off.

**Where are you going?**

**I need food. You don't expect me to be with you every waking minute, do you?**

**Well… I thought you would be there for, well moral support.**

**Ssssivilus, I am pretty sure you are emotionally strong enough to live without me for 3 hours. Get a grip.** With that, Evony disappeared.

* * *

8 hours later…

**What does "Expelliarmus" do? **

**It disarms an opponent.**

**Good. How about "Alohamora?"**

**It opens locks.**

Evony had just started quizzing Harry on all the things he had learned that day. It was more difficult than Harry thought it would be. Even with his heightened focus and intelligence, after 4 hours of reading the words were starting blend together, and Harry had to rub his eyes more frequently.

After the quiz was over, Harry practiced all the spells he had learned that day. He transfigured some rocks into practice dummies and started firing spells at Evony's command.

**Incendio! Expelliarmus! Wingardium Leviosa! **

For 6 hours this pace went on. Every second another spell was fired. Every second Evony gave Harry another command. All of the 75 spells Harry learned that day had been utilized in some way. At the end of those 6 hours, Harry was completely exhausted. His magical core was almost depleted, and he was tired from aiming at the target dummies for so long.

However, it was a help that Harry had two wands, because that meant Harry could fire two spells at once.

**Evony (pant) do we have to keep this (pant) pace the entire (pant) time?**

**Ah, my dear Ssssivilus. Our training has just begun. **

* * *

1 month later…. October 4th

Harry soon got used to his exhausting training regimen. He was soon able to memorize more spells at one time, and he completely mastered the practicing sessions. It grew to the point where Evony started letting Harry into the Forest to fend for himself. Harry soon knew a huge variety of spells, ranging from burning, freezing, creating a light, creating darkness, animating objects, almost any type of spell. However, the spells he knew were weak to the spells that he would learn later.

Evony, I already know spells that could solve any problem. Why do we have to continue with this training?

**Ssssivilus, you should not be happy with knowing all the spells. You have to understand them, so you can help these basic level spells grow into ones that fully grown wizards can hardly avoid. If you tried to attack a moderately powerful wizard right now, you would be killed. That is because these spells are merely the foundation for much more complex spells. **

**But how is that possible? I can do pretty much anything I want with the spells I know now. **

**Really? Then create a huge fire, but do not burn anything.**

**That is impossible. Fire must burn, it is the way things are.**

**That is your problem young hatchling. You know how to create magic, but you do not understand how it works. You might have 10 times the understanding of any other wizard your age, but that is still miniscule compared to Dumbledore and Voldemort.**

Harry was embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He had never been scolded so thoroughly by his companion, but he knew that everything Evony said was true.

I-I'm sorry Evony. I did not realize how ignorant I was in the ways of magic.

**Do not be sorry. You are still very young to have to carry all of this weight. I am proud of you. Now, let us continue your training. **

* * *

4 months later… February 2

Harry had progressed a lot. He had now memorized all of the Standard Book of Spells grades 1-4, and it was time for his first practical mission.

Ssssivilus, please transfigure these rocks into people… Good now make them surround you, and give them wands. Your mission is to avoid being killed by these men, but you must kill them. They know all the spells you know, and they have all of the intelligence that you do. You will have 5 minutes to get into the Forest and formulate a strategy. Your time limit is 2 hours. Now go!

Harry rushed into the forest, a plan already formulating in his head. He quickly climbed the tallest tree he could find to get a good view of the surrounding forest. He quickly spotted a large boulder about a mile away. He lowered himself down the tree using a hover charm, then ran off to the boulder.

Once he was there, the men were already in the forest. He used an extrasensory charm to tell where they were. They had split up, each about a quarter of a mile away from each other, and were quickly surrounding Harry. Harry did nothing except wait for them. Soon, the men had him surrounded.

Harry reacted faster than the blink of an eye. He cast two spells at once **Genero Fumeous! Wingardium Leviosa!** Immediately the air was filled with smoke, then the boulder was lifted.

Harry heard one of the men say **Fumeous Dissiparatus!** Then the smoke was gone, but so was Harry. One of the men cast an extrasensory charm, but could find nothing. All of a sudden, there was a loud **Confrigio!** The boulder had exploded, killing 4 of the men instantly, and they reverted back to rocks.

The two men reacted fast, but not as fast as Harry. As one of the men sent a stinging hex at him, he pointed one wand at the other and shouted **Mobilicorpus!** The man who was not hit flew over and took the spell for Harry, then turned back into a rock. Harry used his other wand to use a simple but brutal spell **Cardius Confrigus!** There was a split second when the man knew what happened, then his heart exploded, leaving a spray of blood… No, it wasn't blood, just dirt.

Harry trudged back to the cave, not even remotely tired, and Evony told him his time.

50 minutes, 46 seconds. You should be proud of yourself. I know for a fact that this is the sort of training that Aurors do, and their record is 47 minutes 2 seconds.

**So just outdid nearly every Auror who ever lived?**

**Yes. Now start memorizing those spells! You need to have memorized all of the Standard Book of Spells by the end of the year, and the last three books are the longest! **

* * *

2 months later… April 14

Harry just finished memorizing the 5th year of the Standard Book of Spells, so it was time for another field mission.

This time, Ssssivilus, you are going to go to defeat a grown wizard. Go to Hogsmeade, and lure a wizard into a duel. You are going to be disguised, so there is no need to wipe his or her memory afterwards. If you fight more than 1 at the same time, be careful.

Where should I look? There won't be very many people who want to duel a stranger.

Go to the Hogs Head Tavern. There should be enough drunken idiots there who you can persuade.

So Harry walked out of the Forest, and started the long walk to Hogsmeade. When he made it there, he saw the Hogs Head almost immediately. The tavern was almost falling apart. The wood looked rotten, the roof was caved in, and there was a faint smell of mildew coming from it. Nevertheless, it attracted a big crowed.

Harry walked in and immediately found a good target. It was a huge, black wizard. A badge showed that he was an Auror, but he was very drunk. Apparently he had a friend, because another man, this one about 5 foot 11 and kind of ratty looking sat next to him. He was also very drunk.

Harry did the only thing he could think of. He got right in front of them, then punched them both in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" asked the black wizard, nose bleeding profusely.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" said the ratty one. Harry could tell immediately that this one was from New York, like him.

"That's because your mom didn't do me right last night!" said Harry, wincing inwardly at his own words.

The black wizard glowed with rage, then said, "You wanna duel you little shit? I'm the Deputy Chief of Aurors, Kingsley Shackenbolt! You have no chance!"

"Bring it on you fat piece of turd! We duel outside!" said Harry, regretting his words.

"Alright, lets go. Prepare to get your ass kicked!"

Kingsley and Harry went outside onto a large area of grass. They faced each other and made their bows as intimidating as possible. They walked back until they were about 20 yards away from each other, and pulled out their wands.

Kingsley initiated the duel. Stupefy!

Protego! Impedimenta! The fact that Harry had two wands gave him an advantage, but he was dueling one of the strongest wizards in the Ministry of Magic. Harry had his work cut out for him. Then he remembered a spell, but he would not use it unless he had no option.

Kingsley easily avoided Harry's counter curse, then fired a barrage of spells. Harry deflected all of them, dodging the ones that his two wands didn't deflect. Kingsley looked triumphant, for he had just broken one of his opponent's shields, and it hit Harry in the stomach. Kingsley moved in to finish the duel off, but Harry immediately straightened. SPELLUS EXPULSIONUS! The spell was designed to use any curse the wielder was hit with, then turn it back on his opponent 10 fold. It was a spell only 3 other living beings knew. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Evony.

Kingsley was blown away by the same stunning spell that he had fired. He was left unconscious 15 feet away from his original spot, the look of triumph still on his face.

* * *

3 months later, July 31…

It was Harry's birthday, so as a birthday present, Evony sent him on another mission. This time, it was a diplomatic one.

There is a race of spiders here. They are amazingly huge and pose a threat to us. More importantly, however, they know the location of a magical ore, called Black Ore, which you will use to make sheaths for your wands.

Why do I need wand sheaths?

Normally, you wouldn't. However, wand sheaths that are made from Black Ore provide magical protection to the owner. They are not used only to hold wands, but they provide a magical barrier that will alert you if someone is about to attack you. If your wands start to get hot in your sheath, then draw them, and they will point you to your attacker. Since you have finished the Standard Book of Spells a month ahead of schedule, you have enough time to make peace with the spiders.

Do you have any idea how to do that?

I will leave you that to figure out. Evony slithered away, leaving Harry to think about a good offering to appease the spiders. He was suddenly hit with a stroke of inspiration.

He started transfiguring everything in sight into gold, silver, and other precious metals. He had a hunch that if the spiders were protecting the Black Ore, then they would be fond of other precious metals.

He gathered up about 50 pounds of the metal, then put a feather light charm on it. He carried it to the location where the spiders lived, then shouted, "King of Spiders! I have an offering to give you, in hope that you will live in peace with me, and I ask that you give me the location of the precious Black Ore."

Everything was silent for a moment, then a voice said, "Who are you to make demands of Aragog, King of Spiders? If you are wise, you should get out of here, before my family finds you." Just then, a huge spider, bigger than a house, crept up. "Why are you here? You bring a great offering, yet you are still very young, even by human standards."

"I am here to find the Black Ore, so I can make sheaths for my wands. I bring you 50 pounds of the purest gold, silver, and copper. I hope that my offering is enough to satisfy you."

Aragog looked at Harry for a moment. Suddenly, Harry felt an intruder inside his head. It was Aragog, but Harry made no effort to stop the large spider. After several minutes, he heard a voice in his head say, _So young to bear all of these misfortunes. _

Aragog was again silent. After almost an hour of silence, Aragog finally said, "Normally I would eat a small man child like you. But I feel sympathy for your troubles. I myself have had troubles that would startle you. The ore is 5 miles northeast of here. Go get it, and know that you have the support of the spiders."

* * *

1 month later… August 31

The wand sheaths were finished. Harry had to admit that they did look nice on his hips, and his wands were no longer digging into his thighs when he sat down. He realized that today was the day before the beginning of a new term, but he knew he had a long time before he could save his Godfather from the Unholy depths of Azkaban.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter! I know it started off kinda slow, but I needed some sort of learning experience for Harry. Remember, poles are up until chapter 6, so vote, vote, vote! The next chapter will be Harry's second year in the forbidden forest, also, this is when Harry learns the Patronus. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or sunday!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, Reader Peoples! Here are the votes so far.

Sirius's daughter: 3

Bellatrix's daughter: 2

Draco's sister: 1

Tonk's sister: 1

Snape's daughter: 1

Please vote! Only you can make the difference in this story… Well I have a huge part in it too, but that's not the point… JUST VOTE. On with the freakin story.

* * *

Chapter 5: 2nd Year in the Forest

Stupefy! Pertificus Totalus! Protego! Incerio! 

Harry's second year: July 27

**Stupefy! Impedmenta! Protego! Incarcius!**

_How the fuck did I get in this mess? _Harry was weaving in and out of what seemed was a complete wall of spells. The amount of magic was enough to make Harry's hair stand on end, and the 50 or 60 wizards that were firing at him were unwilling to let Harry escape.

One wizard, a stout man with a potbelly, was struck by Harry's stunning charm, and the other two hit two men guarding the door. As Harry made his escape, he set his thoughts back to the incidents that led to his entrapment…

* * *

10 months earlier…September 29

**Excellus Confrigio!** There was a huge explosion, as the 40-ton boulder that Harry was pointing his wand at suddenly exploded. Just as the explosion was about to hit Harry, he said **Postulo Confrigio!** And the explosion reduced in size, and only affected a 10-foot radius.

**Good, Ssssivilus, good. You are making progress every day. You should be proud of yourself.**

**Thank you Evony. I have a question though.**

**Ask away, young hatchling.**

**Well, when you said that Sirius was in Azkaban, you also said something about "defeating the abominations" that guard it. What were you talking about?**

Evony thought for a bit. He stared at Harry with his old, wise, eyes, and seemed to reach a conclusion in his triangular head. **Dementors. **

**What?**

**Dementors guard Azkaban. They are the most horrible things that live in this world today. They are hooded figures that glide off the ground. Their very presence invokes people's most horrible memories. They are immortal, and you can never see their face because they always have their hood on.**

**Do they ever take it off?**

**There are only two occasions of when this happens. When they mate, and when they give the Dementor's Kiss. **

**So they kiss you to death? **Harry was holding back a laugh.

This is no laughing matter! When they remove their hood, they suck out your soul!

Harry wasn't laughing now. **So… they kill you?**

**No. Not having a soul is much worse. Your body is still alive, but your identity, your memories, your thoughts, everything is gone. You are just a hollow shell, or a puppet with its strings cut. There is no recovery, and there never will be. The worst part is that when your body dies, your soul still remains trapped here, in the form of a dementor.**

**So if you are kissed, you become a dementor? **

**Not you, as in your body, but your soul becomes dementor spawn, called a dementa. After a while, it grows into a full dementor. **

**Is there any way to kill a dementor?**

**Only one. It is called the Patronus Charm. It is one of the most complicated pieces of magic ever created, also, one of the most effective. It creates a barrier, or for the masters, an animal, that is made of everything the dementors hate. It has no bad memories, so the dementors cannot penetrate it. **

**So I have to learn that? The Patronus Charm?**

**You do. The trick to making a perfect Patronus is thinking of a good, powerful memory. I will teach you the theory, but it is very hard to learn without a dementor or a boggart. I don't expect you to figure it out on your own, but you can try. The spell is "Expecto Patronum."**

Harry mouthed the words. He didn't expect anything to happen, and he was not surprised when the wands in his hands didn't do anything.

**Remember, Ssssivilus, think happy thoughts. **

* * *

2 months later… December 25

"Expecto Patronum… No, that memory won't work. Expecto Patronum… Nope." Harry was trying, without success, to create a Patronus. _My problem is that I don't have very many good memories._

Evony slithered up to Harry and said, **I told you that you wouldn't be able to get it.**

**I know, but this is the only spell I've ever had problems with. It's hard to deal with a learning block when you've never had one.**

Evony laughed at this.** Someone's a little pompous this morning, but I suppose it's true. Don't worry; it took Dumbledore years before he achieved a perfect Patronus. Right now, it is time for another field mission. A minor Dark Wizard has been spotted about 5 miles west of here. Apparently he has killed a few Muggles, but he should be no match for you.**

**A Dark Wizard, huh… Well, where is he?**

**At the Muggle village of Scranton, about 50 miles south of Loch Ness. **

**Well, I guess I'll go now. **

3 days later… December 28

_Who knew that tracking a Dark Wizard would be so hard? I was expecting a trail of destruction or something. _Harry was hunting through the wilderness of west Scotland. He had already been to Scranton, but he discovered that the Dark Wizard was not there anymore. He used a tracking charm, and after a few minutes of fruitless searching for a trail, he found one. Now he was on the trail, but he still hadn't found his target. _I wonder how Evony is doing. I bet he's worrying about me, but I didn't have a chance to tell him that the Dark Wizard wasn't in- Oh my God._

There were two muggles on the ground in front of him. They seemed to be hunters, but more importantly, one was still alive. He was convulsing on the ground, fighting to stay alive. His guts were all over the place, and his breathing was very frantic. Harry didn't think about any thing except helping the man. **Vigoratus vestri venterium!** Immediately the man's guts went back into his body and his breathing eased a little.

"Who...Are...You?"

"I'm a wizard, but you won't remember that soon enough. Where do you live?"

"I live in Scranton. I was hunting with my buddy here, and this weird dude, I guess he was a wizard, just attacked us. That was about 5 minutes ago. C-can you save my friend?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. There is no magic to save the dead."

The hunter gave out an anguished cry and started sobbing."H-he was my b-best f-friend!"

After a few minutes of horrible crying he calmed down. "What did you mean that I won't remember you were a wizard?"

"**Obliviate!**" The hunters eyes grew unfocused. Harry said, "You will not remember any of this. You will carry your friend back to Scranton. You will say that he was attacked by a bear. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now leave."

Harry sprinted towards the direction of the Dark Wizard, and when the hunter's eyes got focused again, Harry was long gone.

Harry soon met the Wizard he was after. The man was very tall, over 7 feet. He had white blonde hair, which was in contrast with his ebony skin. He spoke in deep tones,"You saved the man who I killed. Why?"

"You have no right to kill innocent people."

"I do not kill people, just muggles. I don't want to kill wizards, but you have gone against me. That will not be tolerated. **Imperio!**"

Harry's eyes went blank. The Dark Wizard said,"Kill yourself."

Harry's brought his wand to the side of his head. The Dark Wizard looked triumphant. Then Harry moved faster than the eye could see. He pointed his wand at his attacker and shouted "**Incarcius!**" The Wizard immediately fell asleep. _Fool. I am not so weak to fall into an Imperious Curse. I learned to thwart that a long time ago. "_**Teliportus!**" The man dissapeared, and 1000 miles away, Azkaban had a new prisoner arrive right into his cell.

* * *

3 months later... March 21

"Expecto Patronum! No, no. Expecto **Patronum!**" a rush of silvery mist came out of Harry's wands. _Ugh, not this again. Why can't I do this right? Instead of a barrier I just get this fucking mist!_

**Frustrated, Sssivilus?**

Harry, who had not seen Evony enter the cave, jumped. **Don't scare me like that, Evony!**

**Sorry, young hatchling. But it is not my fault if you are so immersed in that spell that you did not notice me enter.**

**You are right. Sorry. **

**It's all right. I have good news, though! I found a boggart.**

**Really? Good. Now I have something to practice on. **

**It is in that hollow tree, where you always like to sit when you have free time. Go there, and practice your Patronus until you ward him off 5 times. Then I have a mission for you. **

Harry jumped up excitedly, and ran as fast as he could to the hollow tree. _Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. I was pretty happy when I first met Evony. And that time when Dudley got caught in the care door, because he was so fat._ By the time he got to the boggart, Harry was immersed in thoughts like these. He went to the tree, and confidently knocked on the trunk. There was a rattling noise and a pair of eyes looked out at him, and Harry gasped in surprise. Out came a 10 foot monster right out of a nightmare. Harry's confidence soon turned to fear as he remembered the most horrible things in his life. Dudley hitting him with a baseball bat. Vernon beating him for the first time. The screaming of his mother as Voldemort killed her. He forced himself to remember the good things, and slowly his confidence returned. "Expecto Patronam...Expecto **Patronum**...**EXPECTO PATRONUM!!**"

A silver barrier was suddenly formed between the two forms. The Dementor/Boggart was driven back to the hollow tree where it was before. Harry suddenly felt very weak, and he remembered that chocolate helped. He had grabbed a chocolate bar before he had come, and he hastily unwrapped it and ate part of it. He had a long way to go.

* * *

1 hour later

Harry stumbled exaustedly into the cave. He fell onto the couch that he had put there the first day he had moved there. He never properly admired how much he had changed the cave, but as he lay on the couch to tired to move, he took in the soft brown carpet, the large reading desk, and the fluffy chairs where he spent most of his day. His thoughts were interrupted by Evony coming back from hunting.

**Are you alright, Ssssivilus?**

**I'm fine, just tired. I understand now how much dementors affect the prisoners of Azkaban. We have to rescue my godfather soon. I don't know if he can make it another 3 years. I need a few more days of practice against the boggart, then I'll be ready to go.**

**Ssssivilus... That was a mere boggart. A dementor will be much, much worse. There are thousands of dementors at Azkaban, you will not possibly be able to break Sirius out of prison without proper practice...However, I know how you can get enough practice. About 15 miles into the heart of the Forest, you will find the mother of dementors. If you can defeat her, then your Patronus will get a thousand times stronger. Only then can you have a chance to defeat all of those dementors. But tell me, did your patronus take an actual form, instead of just a barrier?**

**It did on the last couple of times, but I was to concentrated on the actual dementor to see what it was...It had wings, I know that much.**

**Hmm... If you don't see what your Patronus form is when you defeat the mother, then we will discuss this when you get back. Try to get to her lair near noon, that is when her power is weakest. Now go! **

Harry gathered his remaining energy, then set off towards the heart of the Forest.

* * *

5 hours later...

_Damn it, I'm too late. It is almost nightfall and I am almost there. The mother can almost surely sense me now, and if I wait until tomorrow, she will attack me when I am asleep. I will have to attack her at nightfall. If I wasn't so fucking tired then I would have gotten here hours ago, but that can't be helped._

Harry suddenly saw a deer lying on its side. It was still alive, but it had an oddly haunted look on its face. Harry knew even before the voice spoke, that he was in the lair of Mother Dementor.

**_"Who are you, mortal? Why do you disturb me?"_**

"I am here to kill you. You have created too many abominations to be allowed to live."

**_"Do you know how many pathetic little humans have tried to kill me? Godric Gryfiindor's own son died while trying to kill me, and even the Founder's famous bravery broke when his son's haunted body was brought back to him. What makes you think that you can defeat me?"_**

"Because I am stronger than Gryffindor ever was. Because I am the descendant of the three strongest Founders. Because I have inheirited all of their power. Now die, you foul demon! Go to the pits of Hell where you belong! **EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!**"

A humungous silvery form shot out of Harry's wands. It flew around the dementor, and roared. A jet of silver fire came out of the Patronus's jaw, and the Mother of Dementors was consumed. The Patronus suddenly roared in triumph, and flew back to Harry's side. Harry was awestruck. His Patronus was a dragon, the most powerful magical creature in existence. The dragon dissipated with a affecionate growl, and Harry was left to walk back to his cave in silence.

* * *

3 months later... July 26

Harry gasped exaustedly on the beach of Azkaban. In front of him was the most fortified prison in the entire world. Somewhere in its depths, his godfather was there, suffering for a crime that he did not commit. Harry had just swam 5 miles from the coast of England to the Island of Azkaban. Today he was going to find shelter and create a plan of attack. He used a supersensory charm, and saw there was an abandoned hut a couple of miles away from Azkaban, a perfect place to form a plan of attack. Harry wearily got up and trudged over to the hut, and started planning. He was going to get his godfather out, no matter what the cost was.

* * *

July 27

**Expecto Patronum!** Harry's dragon Patronus flooded out of his wands, roaring a challenge to all the dementors that stood in his way. When some of the dementors fled, the dragon chased them down and killed them with his fangs, claws, and fire. Those who did not run stood their ground, but were eventually killed by the dragon. Harry's eyes were glowing with anger as he charged the mighty fortress of Azkaban.

* * *

"Sir, I think you better take a look at this." A watery eyed wizard was looking out the window, and he saw a dragon Patronus defeat all of the dementor guards of Azkaban. "Someone has killed all of the dementor guards!"

The commanding officer of Azkaban looked out as well, then swore. "How the Hell could one lone person defeat all of the guards. Wait.. What the hell, its a fucking kid! A fucking 7 year old has compromised our entire defences! Call the remaining wizard guards! We are on lockdown command Red Delta. Our entire operation could now be destroyed. Kill the little shit who dares to challenge the most fortified prison in the world!"

* * *

Harry destroyed the heavily fortified door with just a wave of his wand. He saw a bunch of wizard guards taking prisoners underground. Only one prisoner was resistin, and Harry's heart nearly stopped when the guard pulled out a wand and pointed it at the inmate, because the man that was resisting was Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. **Incarcius!** The guard suddenly fell to the ground, sound asleep.

Harry's godfather stared at him dumbstruck."H-Harry... You've grown since you were a small child... I got you your first broom...What are you doing here?" Sirius's voice sounded raspy, as though it had been a long time since he had last used it.

"There's no time. Take one of my wands and run for the door! I'll cover you. Run! Now!"

Sirius looked like he was about to argue, then he saw the fire in Harry's eyes. Eyes that looked much older than 7 years old. Sirius nodded, then ran for the door.

**Stupefy! Impedmenta! Protego! Incarcius!**

_How the fuck did I get in this mess? _Harry was weaving in and out of what seemed was a complete wall of spells. The amount of magic was enough to make Harry's hair stand on end, and the 50 or 60 wizards that were firing at him were unwilling to let Harry escape.

One wizard, a stout man with a potbelly, was struck by Harry's stunning charm, and the other two hit two men guarding the door. Harry sent an the same spell he had used on the 40-ton boulder, and there was a huge explosion, which Harry contained to the door of Azkaban, so no one could follow him. He and his godfather were free.

* * *

July 31

"Happy birthday, Harry! Your father was a magnificent flyer, so i figured you would like this." It was four days after Harry had broken Sirius out of Azkaban. Sirius had told Harry the entire story of how Peter Pettigrew had betrayed James and Lily, and Sirius was now living in the cave with Harry and Evony. Evony had welcomed his old friend back, and they were spending lots of time together- much to Harry's amusement and jealousy. Harry opened a large rectangular package, and was amazed to see a broomstick.

"That, my godson, is the most advanced broom ever made. It has more control and speed than the Firebolt. This baby isn't supposed to be in market until 20 years from now, but since you got me cleared from the Ministry, I think you deserve it!" Harry and Sirius had went to the Aurors office a couple of days ago, where Sirius had his memories examined, and it had been declared that he had no part in the murders of Lily and James Potter. Sirius had been given an official pardon by Minister Fudge himself.

"Thanks, Sirius! This looks really awesome. What is it called?"

"It was meant to be the next broom in the Firebolt series. It is called the Moonbeam."

**Sirius, don't you have something else to give him?**

**Yes, Evony I do. **

**What are you two talking about? **

"Harry, this is a photo album your parents gave me a week before they were killed. I have treasured this during the whole time of my incarceration, but I think you should have it."

Harry looked at the small scrapbook and started turning the pages. His eyes started to water as he saw his parents waving at him, and with a cracked voice, he said "Thank you, Sirius... This is what I always wanted, to see my parents."

As Harry studied the photo album, he knew he would always treasure it for the rest of his life.

* * *

The next chapter will be kind of slow- no fighting or anything, and its going to be kinda short compared the last few. It's going to be the last chapter before the first year of Hogwarts, and after Chapter 6, voting will be closed. Before anyone starts sending me messages like "How can Sirius talk to Evony? He's not a parslemouth." To answer your question, its my story, and it is vital to said story that Sirius can talk to snakes. It has a lot to do with something later in the story, so don't start bitching about it. Well, until next chapter, bye bye Reader Peoples.


End file.
